Feeling the same
by A-SilverSlothWriter
Summary: Natsu a sido expulsado del gremio a causa de un hechizo durante una pelea con un gremio oscuro asesinándolos a todos, sus compañeros no le creen y termina por irse de Fiore sin ningún aviso. ¿Que pasara con Natsu?
1. El exilio

MERTSU

 **Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que posiblemente no sea tan asombroso como espero que sea, pero igual por favor dejen reviews al terminar de leerlo para ayudarme a mejorar. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 0**

"Hablando" –"Estoy encendido"-

'Pensando' –'Estoy encendido'-

 **Feeling the same**

Natsu se había descontrolado a causa de un hechizo quiso explicarlo, pero nadie le creyó, hasta hace poco que lo empezaron a aislar, nadie lo invitaba o le hablaba pero eso no lo cambio, a pesar de ser ignorado lo solicitaron a él y su antiguo equipo, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle. En esa misión Natsu en un ataque de ira asesino a uno de los miembros del gremio oscuro que se les solicito eliminar, cuando regresaron él y su equipo Erza le conto todo lo sucedido al maestro, provocando una terrible expulsión del gremio para Natsu.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Natsu fue expulsado del gremio y nadie quiere hablar de ello, solo saben que lo que hicieron fue un error, el gremio dejo de ser animado, ahora es triste y callado, el equipo de Natsu se enteró de el hechizo que lo hizo perder la razón en aquella misión hace 5 meses y han hecho lo imposible por rastrear a Natsu sin éxito alguno.

-"¡Maldita sea! Si tan siquiera lo hubiéramos escuchado"- Grito Gray.

-"Gray cállate"- Le ordeno cierta pelirroja mientras comía su pastel de fresas diario.

-"Pero…"- Gray quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por un gran golpe de Erza.

-"Tiene razón Erza, lo debimos haber escuchado"- Afirmo la rubia.

-"¡Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse, el hubiéramos no existe!"- Grito Erza dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Aunque no lo parezca Erza era una de las más afectadas por el exilio de Natsu, pues, aunque no lo admita sentía algo por ese tonto peli rosa desde que eran pequeños pero nunca lo admitió. Aparte de Erza, Happy y Lissana también se vieron muy afectados, pues, ellos compartían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, era inevitable que estuvieran destrozados por dentro.

 **NATSU POV**

Una semana una maldita semana desde que me exiliaron del gremio y hasta ahora por lo menos siete gremios oscuros me han intentado asesinar, pero da igual la verdad no me interesa mucho la vida en este momento, me siento vacío, los extraño a todos, a Happy, Lissana, Erza, Lucy, al viejo, inclusive extraño a Grey **.**

Salí de Magnolia lo antes posible para evitar aferrarme más de lo que necesitaba, a veces siento que en verdad nadie me quería en el gremio.

 **3 MESES DESPUES**

Me encontré con algunos amigos de otros gremios como Lamina Scale o Blue Pegasus, ambos gremios me intentaron convencer de regresar a Fairy Tail a lo cual me negué rotundamente no creo que me necesiten más en ese gremio, la verdad es que me encontré con Jellal, Ultear y la chica peli rosa que a pesar de salir mucho con ella siempre se me olvida el nombre, lo cual se me hace raro ya que es con la que mejor me llevo. Hace un mes que me uní al gremio independiente de Jellal, Crime Sorciére, es muy divertido siempre estamos desmantelando gremios oscuros y viajando por todo Fiore aunque sigo odiando un poco esa parte porque luego de encontrar cosas divertidas en algún pueblo nos vamos casi inmediatamente.

-"Hey Natsu ¿me puedes ayudar con este cargamento?"- Me pregunto el peli azul.

-"No gracias Jellal estoy muy cómodo aquí"- Le respondí mientras me acomodaba en una silla.

-"Natsu"- Me dijo con una voz que me puso los pelos de punta.-"No es algo en lo que tengas decisión"- Me regaño como era de costumbre.

-"Esta bien"- Dije con un tono de aburrimiento, -"¿Pero cuando vamos a atacar al siguiente gremio? me estoy empezando a aburrir"-

-"Oh, vamos Natsu deja de quejarte y ponte a cargarlo"- Me dijo Merudy con un tono de burla, lo cual me enojo.

-"¡Lo dices porque tu no lo estas cargando Merudy!"- Le respondí un poco molesto por su burla

-¿"Seguro que quieres gritarle a Merudy, Natsu?"- Me amenazo Ultear apareciendo de la nada provocando que los tres gritáramos de miedo

Una vez terminamos de subir los cargamentos Jellal y yo, nos fuimos directamente a nuestra base, la cual estaba muy bien escondida gracias a un hechizo que hacía que nadie la pudiera ver al menos que tuviera la marca de Crime Sorciere. Antiguamente le pertenecía a un gremio oscuro que disolvimos y como muestra de rendición nos lo dieron, el de antes era muy pequeño, de hecho, Merudy y yo no podíamos hacer nada divertido por su escaso espacio y siempre salíamos regañados por los aburridos de Jellal y Ultear.

-'¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en Fairy Tail?'- Me pregunte. –"No creo que me extrañen"- Al parecer dije eso porque los tres miembros originales de Crime Sorciere se me quedaron viendo.

-"Natsu, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a Fairy Tail?"- Me pregunto Merudy que parecía preocupada por mi respuesta mientras los otros dos me miraban con una cara demasiado seria, yo… estalle a carcajadas mientras los tres me miraban con una cara incrédula.

-"¿Volver? ¿Yo? Jajajajajaja"- No podía parar de reír- "Por favor sé que soy algo estúpido pero no es para tanto, tampoco soy desesperado o su perrito faldero"- Me puse un poco serio al terminar eso- "Me abandonaron y no pienso volver… No cometeré el error de confiar dos veces en ellos"- Cuando termine de hablar a Jellal y Ultear sonrieron un poco y Merudy se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome emocionada de que no la abandonaría. Muchas veces me pregunto porque mi corazón se acelera cuando ella está cerca. Creo que este gremio es mi nuevo presente y futuro.

 **Hola de nuevo solo quería decirles que en verdad estoy satisfecho con lo que acabo de escribir y estaría demasiado agradecido de que escribieran si ven algunos errores por ahí, y así ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERLO**


	2. Las preparaciones

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Pues como verán les traigo el segundo capítulo de Feeling the same, la verdad es que no creí que a mucha gente le fuera a gustar pero hasta la fecha tengo un total de 11 favoritos y eso me alegra mucho, al final del capítulo voy a responder reviews de todos que solo son 8 o 7.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO… SIN MÁS QUE DECIR**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

 **NATSU POV**

 **1 MES DESPUES DEL EXILIO**

Estoy exhausto, hace un mes que no puedo dormir bien por culpa de los gremios oscuros. En la batalla de hoy casi pierdo un ojo, suerte que lo alcance a detener a precio de unos rasguños. Extrañaba a todos pero me di cuenta que eran como Igneel, me iban a abandonar tarde o temprano, también me encontré con este sujeto raro que hacía que todo a su alrededor muriera, creo que se llamaba Zeref, no sé dónde más he escuchado ese nombre.

-"Hey, tú el niño de por allá"- Me pareció escuchar a un hombre pero lo ignore siguiendo mi camino por el bosque. –"¡No me ignores!"- grito

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Me decidí por decir para no ignorarlo. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que dije –"Solo déjame en paz"-

-"Pareces perdido, ¿Estás buscando algo?"- Me pregunto. Al parecer solo quiere ayudar.

-'¿Puedo confiar en él?, ¿Trabajara para algún gremio oscuro que quiere asesinarme?, ¿Estaré alucinando?- Fueron las preguntas que vinieron a mi cabeza

-"Amigo, ¿Estas bien?"- Me pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por mi cara.

-"¿eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien"- Fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió. –"Solo estoy viajando por el continente, nada de qué preocuparse, muchas gracias por su amabilidad"- Me excuse para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-"No hay de que… Natsu"- En ese instante me voltee pero ya no había nadie ahí. –'Talvez me estoy volviendo loco'- pensé.

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

-"Natsu, ¿Estas bien?"- Al parecer me quede pensando en lo que paso antes de encontrarme con Jellal.

-"Claro que estoy bien Merudy, solo estaba recordando algo raro que paso antes de llegar a Crime Sorciere"- Le respondí con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa. Creo que se sonrojo, no sé, no lo pude ver bien.

-"Oh, bueno"- Fue la respuesta más larga que pudo darme al parecer. –"Oye Natsu, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"- Me pregunto un poco nerviosa, creo que está tramando algo que no me va a gustar.

-"No, ¿Por qué?"- Le respondí –'Pero qué demonios hice, se me olvido que Jellal me pidió que fuera a explorar la zona a ver si no hay nada raro, qué más da, solo es una pequeña actividad con Merudy… Supongo'- Pensé mientras se me caía una gota de sudor del nerviosismo.

-"Eh…bueno es que yo, eh como decirlo"- Estaba tartamudeando. Ahora sé que no trama algo malo. –"Esto…eh… ¡¿Quisierassalirconmigoestanoche?!"- Me grito mientras hablaba tan rápido que no le entendí.

-Merudy relájate- Le respondí mientras intentaba calmarla. Parecía que estuviera frustrada por algo. –"Vamos respira conmigo, Inhala… Exhala"- Al parecer logre calmarla pues su respiración volvió a ser tranquila- "-Ahora sí, dime que me querías decir"-.

-"¿Qué si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?"- Me digo un poco tímida, como si tuviera miedo a que la rechazara. Solo pude pensar una cosa cuando dijo esto. –'Solo las mujeres se complican por algo como eso'-

 **MERUDY POV**

Solo me ponía más nerviosa por segundo, hace tiempo que me gusta Natsu pero no creo que piense lo mismo de mí además no llevo mucho desde que lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber si algo le sucede.

-"Claro que si Merudy, me encantaría salir contigo en la noche"- Parpadee. Otra vez y una segunda vez. ¿Acaso dijo que si?

-"E-E-E-¿Enserio?"- Le pregunte, a lo que respondió con el cabezo un "Si". -"Bien, ahora solo tienes que arreglarte… Dime que tienes un traje.-

-"Jejeje, Pues veras…esto…eh… ¿Lo quemé?"- Suspire con su respuesta, esperaba verlo arreglado… Espera, creo que Jellal tiene uno, bien.

-"Pues no te salvas Natsu, porque Jellal tiene uno"- Al parecer no le gustó la idea de ir formal… no lo culpo, pues creo que se ve mejor así. –'Ahora solo tengo que pedirle a Ultear que me preste un vestido'- Me quede pensando que tipos de vestido tendrá Ultear, pero creo que lo pensé de más y me quede así como 3 minutos.

-"¿Eh?, Merudy ¿estás bien?"- Me pregunto algo preocupado pero no le hice caso. –"Tampoco tienes vestido, ¿Verdad?"- Eso me saco de mis pensamientos. –'¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?'- Empecé a entrar en pánico. –"Tranquila Merudy, para mí lo que te pongas se te vera bien, incluso ahora te ves muy bien"- Eso fue lo único que necesitaba para perder el conocimiento de lo feliz que estaba, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Natsu me acaba de decir que soy bonita.

 **NATSU POV**

-'¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que dije?! Ultear me va a matar si descubre que Merudy se desmayó por mi culpa.'- Estaba pensando que podría hacer con Merudy. –"Ya se, la voy a llevar a su cuarto sin que Ultear me vea jejeje el plan perfecto"- "Natsu~, ¿Qué le paso a Merudy?"- Me pregunto Ultear por detrás de una manera demoniaca. -'Demonios, estoy muerto'- Sin previo aviso la oscuridad la oscuridad evito que pudiera ver algo… Ultear me noqueo.

 **ULTEAR POV**

Estaba buscando a Natsu que estaba perdido y Jellal le quería pedir algo, fue entonces que lo vi reírse de una manera maliciosa con una Merudy noqueada en el suelo no sabía que estaba pasando así que me acerque a Natsu por detrás con la intención de asustarlo… está bien lo quería matar, pero en mi defensa no sabía que hacia Merudy noqueada en el suelo y Natsu riéndose así que hice lo que toda madre sobre protectora haría… matar a cualquier hombre que se le acerque a Merudy, solo que con Natsu lo iba a torturar si Jellal me daba permiso pues ahora es parte importante de nuestro equipo.

Natsu se asustó cuando le pregunte que le había pasado a Merudy eso lo puedo decir por la reacción que tuvo y como no me contesto lo noquee.

 **5 HORAS DESPUES**

Estaba esperando a que Natsu y Merudy despertaran aunque me pregunto qué le hizo Natsu a Merudy para que parezca feliz inclusive durmiendo, supongo que se lo preguntare después de que despierte.

-"¡Kyaaaaaa!"- Al parecer se despertó Merudy porque es la única capaz de hacer ese grito infernal. –"Ultear, ¿tienes algún vestido que me prestes?, tengo prisa lo necesito para en la noche"- Me pregunto un tanto acelerada.

-"¿Para qué lo vas a usar?"- Le pregunte curiosa, pues como no si de la nada me pidió un vestido

-"Voy a ir a una cita con Natsu"-

* * *

 **Ahora que estamos aquí… vamos a responder los reviews.**

 **:** Gracias por tu apoyo te lo agradezco mucho, fuiste el primer review que me hicieron y me alegro que tan siquiera a alguien le hubiera gustado mi fanfic, así que muchas gracias

 **Alexsennin9999:** Que bien que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad es que no puse a Ultear porque tenía muchas ganas de hacer uno con Merudy pero lo más probable es que en el futuro haga uno de Ultear

 **Panchoso:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que no te arrepientas

 **E.N.D:** que bien que te guste la pareja al igual que la historia, reviews como los tuyos me inspiran a seguir, muchas gracias

 **Matias356:** Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado en capitulo

 **Cesardragneel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y lo del harem no sería mala idea pero sin Ultear, posiblemente con Erza y Mira

 **Anonimo:** Yo también espero poder encaminar esta historia y poder hacerla con un mínimo de 10 capítulos y espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga

 **Haruka:** No te preocupes, no pienso terminarla muy pronto


	3. LA cita

**HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Al fin después de que mi flojera, poca inspiración y flojera otra vez se fueran les traigo esto.**

 **Sé que estaban esperando este capítulo con ansias de Feeling the same. Pero la espera termino y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, estoy abierto a críticas y por cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen me un mensaje privado.**

 **A LEÉR!**

* * *

 **MERUDY POV**

La cita con Natsu es hoy y estoy buscando como loca, con ayuda de Ultear, un vestido que me pueda quedar bien. A Jellal ya le encargamos al Natsu inconsciente para despertarlo y arreglarlo para mi cita, la cual no fue muy bien vista por Ultear hace rato.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Tienes una cita con Natsu? - Me pregunto Ultear algo sorprendida

\- ¡Sí!, ¡qué emoción! - Exclame súper emocionada pues llevaba bastante tiempo esperando que Natsu aceptara tener una cita conmigo.

-! ¿Quesee?¡, ¿Cómo que vas a tener una cita con Natsu? Lo vi claramente en el bosque contigo inconsciente listo para violarte, así que ni creas que vas a ir a una cita con él. - me respondió Ultear. Yo claramente sabía que de la emoción me había desmayado por lo que la conclusión de Ultear hizo que se me resbalara una gotita de sudor por la frente

-Eso no es cierto Ultear, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando en el bosque y me desmaye porque Natsu dijo que me veía bien en cualquier cosa justo después de preguntarle si quería salir conmigo. - Intente razonar con ella para que al menos dejara a Natsu con descendencia… si es que todavía no se la quita.

-Más te vale que sea verdad porque si no es cierto… no tendrá a quien llamar heredero de su legado. -

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Al final convencí a Ultear de que me dejara ir a mi cita con Natsu (quien todavía no sé si se despierta), pidiéndole a Jellal que lo preparara para la cita.

 **POV EN TERCERA PERSONA**

Jellal logro despertar a Natsu con un secreto de él y pidiéndole que se arreglara si no quería ser castrado a lo cual respondió con un si mientras se ponía sin dudar la ropa que le presto Jellal y se dirigió a la entrada de su base para encontrarse a Merudy con un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura, haciendo que Natsu de solo verla quedara boquiabierto pues nuca había visto a una mujer tan bella.

\- ¿Me veo bien? - Pregunto Merudy un poco nerviosa porque Natsu na había dicho ninguna palabra.

-S-Si- Tartamudeo Natsu quien tenia un hilito de sangre por la nariz, para después continuar su respuesta. –¿No te había dicho ya que te ves hermosa en cualquier cosa? - Le pregunto.

-Solo aseguraba que me veía bien, yo sé que soy hermosa- Le respondió Merudy con un tono juguetón.

\- ¿En serio?, a mí no me pareció que eso sea verdad, es más juraría que hubo un poco de inseguridad en tu pregunta"- Le respondió a Merudy astutamente. –¿No es así?, Merudy-chan~- Le dijo en tono juguetón, pero causando el efecto esperado.

Merudy estaba con la cabeza de un color rojo que podría hasta derrotar al pelo de Erza, haciendo que Natsu se riera mientras ella intentaba decir algo sin ningún resultado. Unos segundos después la pareja de magos dejo eso atrás y se encargó de dirigirse a un restaurante el cual era muy fino, se llamaba "Under the Stars".

Natsu en su eterna sabiduría o suerte, consiguió mucho dinero jugando cartas con Jellal y Ultear, cabe destacar que las apuestas eran muy grandes. En fin, la cena fue todo un éxito para ambos, pues, la comida estaba deliciosa y pudieron conocerse mejor, lo mejor fue que Natsu pudo tener una cena usando cubiertos y usándolos de forma correcta, todo eso gracias a Ultear, quien un día cansada der ver que Natsu era prácticamente un animal a la hora de comer, decidió darle una lección de modales al estilo Erza.

Pasearon un rato por el pueblo admirando la vista, pues a pesar de ser una localidad muy chica tenía unas vistas asombrosas y hermosas; después decidieron que lo mejor sería visitar un lago al cual frecuentaba bastante el Dragon Slayer, ya que, según él, el lago a aquellas horas de la noche se admiraba de una manera inolvidable. Y no era mentira, cuando llegaron al lago se podía ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina rodeado de varios árboles de un vivo color verde creando así un escenario romántico que Merudy nunca creyó llegar a ver, cuando ella volteo a ver a Natsu, este le estaba sonriendo de una manera cálida y amable.

-Es hermoso, ¿no es así? - le pregunto Natsu.

-Sí, lo es, ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - Pregunto Merudy con curiosidad

-Pues fue poco después de unirme a ustedes. Había tenido un mal día y salí a pensar un poco, me termine perdiendo y encontrando este lugar, logre regresar gracias al olor de la base y marque el camino permitiéndome regresar a ese lugar. - Natsu contesto con melancolía. -Eres la primera persona que ve este lugar- Sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, la verdad aprecio que me hayas trajeras a este lugar, pero, ¿Por qué me trajiste? - Le pregunto Merudy un poco sonrojada

-Merudy… hay algo que quiero decirte- Le contesto Natsu mientras cariñosamente tomaba las mejillas de Merudy cariñosamente. -Desde que te conozco de una manera más profunda he sentido algo que no sabía que era… hasta ahora. - Se acercó a ella. -Merudy, te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia. - Termino Natsu dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

 **POV MERUDY**

No lo podía creer, Natsu, mi compañero la persona de la que estaba enamorada se me declaro y me está besando, nada podía hacer esto mejor y encima de todo, el lugar donde lo estaba haciendo es hermoso y especial. Ojalá se convierta en nuestro lugar secreto.

-Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. - Me dijo con un tono deprimido.

-Natsu…- Lo llame. -Yo también te amo. - Le respondí con mi más grande sonrisa, tras esas palabras lo primero que hizo fue darme otro beso el cual respondí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por esperar bastante, pero la verdad la flojera y la poca inspiración no ayudan. Pero ya volví y espero ser más activo.**

 **Sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews, pues me animaron a seguir con todo y para alegrarme los días.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, BYE!**

 **Para la próxima si se van a responder reviews.**


End file.
